wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ambassador Hellmaw
First Boss of Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. General Information *Level (Normal): 72 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 *Type: Demon *Map Location Abilities * AoE fear (25 second cooldown, 40 yard radius, dispellable) * Frontal cone acid spray, lowers armor and does high nature damage over time. (Not dispellable, need heals to keep it up, mages/rogues/pally can iceblock/cloak of shadow/bubble). Heroic Abilities * Normal attack: 2500 on plate * Corrosive Acid: 1200 per tick Strategy After killing the Fel Overseers and the ritualists around the last station he will path one time around the room. He will stop where he initially was standing before the last mob was pulled, and then he will patrol up and down the northern most hallway. If you aren't ready to fight at that point, make sure you fight the final ritualist far back by the entrance into the room. This will give you all the time you need to prepare for the final boss fight. First things first, face him away from the raid to minimize corrosive acid. He Fears fairly often and if the tank gets feared he will target the highest aggro person that is not feared. If you can make that a hunter, he is easily kitable around the random obstacles in the room. A Dwarf or Draenei Priest using Fear Ward can nullify the fear aspect of the fight, a Shaman can drop Tremor Totem, or otherwise the fear effect can be dispelled. Have someone keep track of time, so when there's 5 seconds left on the 25-second timer the healers can cast a couple of HoTs on the tank and move out of range, then get back and dispel if he is affected by fear. Note: A warrior using Spell Reflection can also avoid the fear - it won't affect the boss, but the warrior won't be either. I found it fairly easy to use a combo of reflect and berserker, and avoided the vast majority of the fear. Also, on the last attempt there was no set time when he used fear - seemed to be fairly random. Zerg him when he gives you the chance, compose yourselves during the fears and it's an easy encounter. My group (70 warrior, 66 pally, 67 pally, 70 hunter, and 67 mage) found that it's easier to tank him in the tunnel in the end of the room, so you don't have any line of sight issues when the healers get feared. Also the healers can stand right behind him to be closer to the tank when he does his fear. -Blazehammer, Shadow Council Additional Note: If you have a group with a dwarven priest, have him spam FW on the MT. If anyone doesn't get feared when he AoE fears, that person will have lots of aggro (however fade will be enough to return the aggro to the MT). Keep FW on the MT, and keep him a little fuller hp than normal and you'll have a nice easy fight. -Diabs, Ursin In the event that your party does not have access to fear ward, a warlock in your party can put a felhunter on stay command outside of his fear range. You can then use devour magic to dispel fear off of the tank and allow him to pick Hellmaw back up. This is made much easier by creating a macro. - Kharalos, Gurubashi Heroic Strategy This fight is all-over pretty easy even for inexperienced end-game players. The game goes just like before, though 2 healers might be a very good idea for this fight depending on your mana pool. After a few wipes we realized that Hellmaw in heroic mode was actually a timed encounter. An enrage ability activates if you don't kill the boss in maximum 3 minutes, pretty much like Mechano-Lord Capacitus in Mechanar Heroic Mode and one-shots every one by dealing over 30k damage on leather/cloth, 20k on mail and over 10-15k on plate. Heavy DPS is required in order not to wipe against this fairly easy boss. It is suggested to use all dump aggro abilities you might have like Soulshatter for warlocks or Invisibility for mages to keep steady DPS on him. Pulling aggro would result in possible death or losing precious seconds of DPS. Remember that resisting Hellmaw's fear might cause that person to die, it is suggested not to use any Shadow Resistance aura or Protection buff for this encounter. If you have a Shaman with you, use Tremor Totems and Bloodlust to ensure you have enough DPS to down him. If your group consists of casters, make sure they've got sufficient mana pots. Loot Standard Heroic External Links * AmpWoW *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0yri80klPk or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6TJqMR2hFE Hellmaw, Ambassador Hellmaw, Ambassador Hellmaw, Ambassador